


"He's your mate?!"

by kwonniehoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha!Soonyoung - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, Blind Date, Boss/Secretary Relationship, CEO Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mates, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Omega Verse, Secret Relationship, Secretary Lee Jihoon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ceo!soonyoung, omega!jihoon, secretary!jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonniehoon/pseuds/kwonniehoon
Summary: Jihoon has been on countless blind dates before (courtesy to his mother because "I just want the best for my one and only son.") and none of them have a happy ending to it.  So, when his mother told him to go on a blind date with her best friend's son, he never expected that he would be sitting in a restaurant with his boss.(or Jihoon was forced by his mother to go to a blind date and his date just happens to be Kwon Soonyoung, the CEO of the company he works at.)
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 193





	1. Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with a new au! Again, haha, I know. It's an abo au and anyone who knows me, will know that I'm a sucker for alpha!soonyoung and omega!jihoon. So, I hope you like it! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> seungcheol - alpha  
> jeonghan - omega  
> joshua - beta  
> jun - alpha  
> soonyoung - alpha  
> wonwoo - omega  
> jihoon - omega  
> minghao - omega  
> mingyu - alpha  
> seokmin - beta  
> seungkwan - omega  
> vernon - beta  
> chan - alpha

Soonyoung knocked on Jihoon's desk. "Jihoon, come to my office. Now."

Jihoon, though clueless, got up from his seat then follows after the CEO into his office. He closed the door behind him then went to stand in front of the other's desk. 

"Cancel all of my plans for today. Clear my schedule," he ordered. 

"Is that all, sir? Do you need me to reschedule the meetings?" Jihoon asked. 

Soonyoung nodded his head. "Sure. I'll have those meetings on the same day, next week. And that's it. You can leave now."

Jihoon bowed before leaving the office. He went back to his seat and started working on rescheduling the meetings — calling the agencies involved, saying sorry and telling them the new date for the meeting. 

He breathed a sigh of relief after making the last call. The whole process was tiring him out, making him a little bit exhausted despite only having to use his mouth to talk and nothing else. 

Jihoon got up then went to the pantry to make himself a cup of hot chocolate. He didn't drank some this morning as he woke up late and was rushing to get to work. Thankfully, he managed to come before the CEO arrived. If not, he might as well say goodbye to his job. 

He finished the drink and when he came back to his place, his intercom beep once and twice before he heard Soonyoung telling him to come to his office. 

"Again?" Jihoon heaved a low sigh before heading towards the alpha's office. He knocked once and only stepped inside when he got the permission to. 

"Jihoon, I won't be coming back to the office after lunch later. So, if anything, like there's documents needed to be sign, just fax them to me, alright?" 

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You can go now."

Afternoon came and Jihoon, like usual, went out to have lunch with his friends. They went to eat lunch at the usual ramen place down the road and Jihoon, like always, will order himself a bowl of rice and a kimchi ramen, and of course, his cola. 

Jihoon was so engrossed with eating his ramen when his phone lights up with a small ping. He take a look at it and it was a message from his mother. 

> **mom💕**
> 
> _don't forget that you have a blind date today_
> 
> _make sure to make yourself look appealing_
> 
> _who knows, maybe he's the one for you_

Jihoon groaned. He switched off his phone then gulped down his cola, ignoring the sting in his throat. 

"What's up? You looked frustrated and annoyed. Who was that? Your ex?" Wonwoo questioned. 

"My mom."

"Oh? What did she say to make you this annoyed? And did you forgot to use your scentblocker? Dude, I could smell your annoyance and it stinks," Jun said. 

Jihoon looked at Wonwoo, his fellow omega. "Please tell your mate to shut the fuck up."

Wonwoo smiled then looked at his mate. "You heard him."

His phone lights up once again and without actually looking at it, he knew it was from his mother. 

"Seriously, what happened? Did your mom forced you to go on another blind date?" Wonwoo asked. 

Jihoon sighed. "Obviously. I mean, I don't understand on why she kept on pushing me to go on these blind dates. I've told her countless of times before that I don't like it. So, why?" 

Jun shrugged. "Maybe she just wants you to settle down, mate someone, get married and have a family. I mean, that's what my mom always told me before I met Wonwoo. Mothers just wants the best for their children."

"What Jun said. Plus, you're not getting younger, Jihoon. There comes a day where you have to seriously think about this stuff. Unless, you want to stay single for the rest of your lives?" Wonwoo said. 

Jihoon leaned back on his chair. He looked at his empty bowl of rice as he digests what his friends told him. There's truth in their words, but isn't it too soon? He's only 25, for God's sake!

"You know what, just go to that blind date. At least, make some effort for your mother. If you still doesn't like it, then come clean with your mother. Tell her what you truly feel, alright," Wonwoo suggested. 

Jihoon looked at both his friends and nodded his head. "Fine, I'll do that. Hopefully, this will be the last time."

Later that night, Jihoon arrived early at the restaurant his date told him and went straight to the private room to wait for the other party to come. 

He was in the middle of watching a mukbang when the door opened behind him. When he looked up, he was at a loss for words because standing in front of him was no other than Kwon Soonyoung, his boss. 

"Boss..."

Soonyoung furrowed his eyebrows. "Jihoon? What are you doing here? Wait, am I in the wrong room?" He went out and take a look at the number attached on the door then came back inside. 

"Perhaps, are you my date for tonight?" Jihoon slowly asked, afraid that he would suddenly hit the alpha's nerve if he wasn't careful. 

Soonyoung looked at the omega then chuckled. Shaking his head, he made his way over to the seat opposite from Jihoon. 

"Boss?" Jihoon called as he watched the other looked through the menu. 

Soonyoung looked up at him and smiled. "Shall we order steak and wine?" he asked. 

Jihoon was dumbfounded. Did his mother really set him up with Soonyoung? It can't be, right? Because one, the alpha is his boss and two, that'll make things awkward!

He swallowed. "Uh, boss, are you _really_ my date?"

"Why? You don't like it?"

Jihoon blinked. "Uh, no! I mean..."

"And please stop calling me 'boss'. We're not at the office right now. So, feel free to call me by my name," Soonyoung said. 

"Soonyoung?" Jihoon quietly called. The name sounds so foreign to his ears. He was so used to calling the other 'Sir' and 'Boss'. 

Soonyoung gave him a small smile. "That's better."

Jihoon looked away when he felt the heat creeped up his cheeks. He could feel the tip of his ears turning hot. Soonyoung looks so handsome when he smiled. His heart skipped a beat at the sight. 

He lift his head and froze when he realised Soonyoung was staring deeply at him. His eyes soft and beautiful. There's also his killer smile tugged at his lips and the whole thing did nothing but messes with his mind.

Jihoon cleared his throat. "Uh, why are you smiling? Is there something on my face?" he asked. 

Soonyoung shook his head, still smiling. "No, nothing. Just happy that I made you happy. As an alpha, I'm pleased."

Jihoon's cheeks turned bright red. "I am not!"

"Yeah? But, your lavender scent says otherwise," Soonyoung said, smirking. 

Jihoon looked down at his lap. His eyebrows furrowed in utter confusion. Thoughts like _Who is this? Is he really Kwon Soonyoung? This is not the Soonyoung that I know. The Soonyoung I know was a serious guy and rarely talk unless necessary. But, this Soonyoung... Wait, does Soonyoung have a twin?_

Soonyoung cleared his throat and says, "If you have a question, then ask. Don't keep it to yourself. Just ask me. I promise you, I won't bite you."

Jihoon blinked. "Well, uh, are you my Boss' twin?" he asked. He placed his hands on his mouth, his eyes blown wide when he realised what he just said. 

"Pardon?"

"Uh, ah, I said, steak and wine is great."

Soonyoung looked at him then chuckled. "Why are you so nervous? And don't think I didn't catch what you asked just now."

Jihoon pursed his lips, his cheeks painted with red. He grabbed the empty wine glass and poured himself a glass of water. He focused his gaze on the water as he drank. He doesn't dare to make any more eye contact with the alpha. 

Soonyoung leaned back on his chair with his arms crossed over his chest, an amused smile tugged at his lips as he watched Jihoon chugged down his drink. 

He shook his head then called over the waiter. He ordered for the both of them and even ordered a strawberry ice cream for Jihoon. 

"I hope you're fine with strawberry flavoured ice cream. I know that omegas love sweet stuff, but not everyone love strawberry ice cream. Personally, it's my favourite," Soonyoung told him. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's... good."

"Seriously, why are you suddenly so awkward with me? We've known each other for a long time, Jihoon. Just act casual."

"Okay, yeah. I'll try."

"Don't just try. You will," Soonyoung said.

Jihoon simply nodded his head. "Okay."

Soonyoung gave him another smile then says, "Anyway, to answer your previous question, I am not Kwon Soonyoung's twin. I am me. I don't have a twin. I don't know why you thought I have a twin. Say Jihoon, what makes you think that way?" 

_Why can't he just let me off the hook?_ Jihoon thought before replying, "It was just, you're acting differently. You were always serious at the company and right now, you're suddenly all bubbly and... flirty."

Soonyoung stared at him for a moment before barking out a loud, silly laugh and Jihoon was taken aback by him because Soonyoung never showed this side of him when he's at the company. Somehow, he felt at ease seeing the happy smile on the alpha's face. 

The CEO cleared his throat and sat up straight on his seat. He take a sip of his drink and Jihoon was so mesmerised. Soonyoung looked so damn elegant even though he was just drinking a cold water from a wine glass. Jihoon could never relate. 

Soonyoung carefully placed the wine glass back onto the table then looked at Jihoon. The smile was still there, adorning his already handsome face, making Jihoon's heart beats at a faster rate. Soonyoung is a true beauty despite being an alpha. 

"I'm sure the change in my attitude surprises you and I'm sorry for that," Soonyoung said and bowed his head. 

Jihoon's eyes widened at that. "No, no, no, it's fine! Boss... uh, Soonyoung, you don't have to say sorry and bow. It was nothing, really."

The omega knew that Soonyoung came from a very well and good-mannered family, but this? It's seriously wowed him. It's so rare to see people act this way these days, especially alphas. So, seeing Soonyoung like this just made him a little bit flustered because Soonyoung, his Boss, was bowing to him, a mere secretary. 

"Soonyoung, you really don't have to bow," Jihoon said then he too, bow his head. 

He looked up when he heard Soonyoung chuckle and says, "You're really cute. If you keep being like this, I might as well claim you as mine. No one should see this side of you, but me."

Jihoon choked on his saliva. "What, sir, I mean, Soonyoung?" he corrected when the older narrowed his eyes at him. 

Soonyoung's expression softened. "I said, if you keep being this cute, I won't hesitate to date you and mate with you."

Jihoon let out an awkward laugh. "Haha, you're really flirty," he said then froze when the words left his lips. "I mean..."

Soonyoung sighed. "I've told you, right? Just act casual with me. Now, to continue, yes, I acted differently when I'm working and when I'm outside of work. Why? Because as a CEO, I need to act professional. I can't act all vanilla when I'm leading a big company, right? That's going to ruin everything that I've worked hard for."

Jihoon nodded his head in understanding. He can't argue back because there's truth in Soonyoung's words.

"And since I have no big responsibilities outside work, I can be all giddy and flirty as much as I want. I've got nothing to lose. So, pretty, do you get what I'm saying?" Soonyoung smiled and winked at him. 

_This guy gonna be the death of me one day._

Soonyoung parked his car in front of Jihoon's house then looked to his side at the omega who was unbuckling his seatbelt. 

Jihoon looked up when he felt eyes on him. His heart skipped a beat when their gazes locked. He quickly move his gaze away because any minute now, he could really melt on his seat. 

"Uh, thanks for driving me back home," Jihoon said and as he moved to get off the car, Soonyoung hold his wrist. He looked back and waited for the older to say something. 

Soonyoung caressed his hand and brought it up to his lips then pressed a kiss on the back of his hand. 

Jihoon's jaw dropped because _what the heck? Did Soonyoung just kissed my hand? Is he for real?_

Soonyoung looked up and smirked. He winked. "Goodbye, pretty."

Jihoon's cheeks heated up. He simply nodded his head before rushing to get out of the car. He doesn't even looked back at Soonyoung and just went inside his house. 

He locked the door, leaned his back on it and heaved a long sigh. He placed both his hands on his cheeks because his cheeks just couldn't stop heating up. 

Jihoon's phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and take a look at it only to start blushing harder when he read the texts. 

> **soonyoung**
> 
> _good night, angel._

Soonyoung for sure gonna be the death of him. 


	2. Dinner

Jihoon was in the middle of writing a report when Chan came to his desk. 

"Hyung, this is the report that you asked for yesterday. I've finished with everything and I just need the CEO's signature," the guy said, handing him a file. 

Jihoon take a look at it and nodded. "Thank you, Channie. You did well. I'll ask for the CEO's signature myself. You can go back to your place."

Chan gave him a smile. "Alright, hyung. If you need my help again, just hit me up," he said before walking back to his desk. 

Just then, the intercom beep and Soonyoung told him to come to his room. 

Jihoon got up from his seat and took the file Chan gave him before making his way towards the alpha's office. He knocked on the door and only stepped inside once Soonyoung gave him a simple 'come in'. 

"Boss," he greeted, nodding his head at the same time. 

Soonyoung hummed. "Jihoon, I want to ask you about today's meeting with Mr Kim. What time is it?" 

"At 1:30, sir."

"1:30," Soonyoung repeated. "Alright. Other than that, do I have anymore meetings today?" he asked. "And if I do, with who?"

The omega nodded his head. "Yes, sir. You have two more meetings. One with Mr Yoo at 2:50 pm and another one with Mr Shin at 4:00 pm." 

"Mr Shin at 4:00 pm?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm, then cancel it. Tell Mr Shin that I've got other business to attend. I'll meet him tomorrow at lunch," Soonyoung said. 

Jihoon nodded his head. "Is there anything else, sir?" he asked. 

"No, that's it."

"Alright," the omega said. "And sir, this is the report for the previous project. Chan just finished it and you just have to sign it."

Soonyoung took the file and looked through it. He hummed, nodding his head before signing it. He gave it back to Jihoon after that. 

"Can I go now, sir?" Jihoon asked. 

"Sure, but before that, I have one last thing to tell you," Soonyoung said. 

"What is it, sir?" 

"Please, check your phone. Now, you may leave."

Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows. He was confused. Nevertheless, he didn't ask about it and just leave the room. Once he reached his place, he got his phone out and arched an eyebrow when he saw a message from Soonyoung. 

> **soonyoung**
> 
> _let's have dinner together tonight, pretty_

He scoffed. "He canceled the meeting with Mr Shin just because he wanted to have a dinner with me tonight? Is he for real?" 

Jihoon looked up when Soonyoung came out of his room. He watched as the CEO made his way towards him. 

"Sir..."

"6:30 sharp. I'll pick you up at your house. Don't be late," the alpha said before walking away. 

Jihoon stared at the CEO's back and chuckled. "This guy..."

"So, I heard from Wen Junhui that my fellow omega here went on a blind date last night. How was it? Was he an alpha or a beta? Was he good to you? Was he rich?" Jeonghan asked. 

Jihoon sighed then looked at Wonwoo. "You really should tell your alpha to shut up," he said. 

"You think I never told him that? Everytime I told him to keep quiet, he'll just cut me off with a kiss. So, in the end, I just give up," Wonwoo replied. 

"So, it's true? It wasn't just another stupid rumour?" Seungkwan asked. 

Jihoon nodded his head. "Unfortunately, it's true."

Seungkwan grinned then looked at Seokmin. "My money," he said.

Seokmin groaned before placing a 50000 won on Seungkwan's palm. "I hate you."

Jihoon gaped. "You guys made a bet about it?"

"Of course," Seungkwan replied cheerily.

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "You guys are suck."

"Ignore them and please, answer my questions," Jeonghan said.

He sighed. "I did went on a blind date last night and to answer your questions, he's an alpha and a good one at that. And yes, he's rich. He's a CEO." 

"CEO?" Wonwoo repeated. "Who is he?"

 _Our CEO_ was what Jihoon wanted to say, but he stopped himself before that. He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I'm never meeting him again," he lied. 

"Oh? But, why?" Seokmin asked. "According to you, he's an alpha and he's good too. He's a freaking CEO on top of that. He's like the perfect man. So, why?" 

Jihoon shrugged. "Just nope."

"You ungrateful child," Jeonghan said, pinching his cheeks. "The God gave you a perfect man and you let him go just like that? If it was me, I would keep him to myself."

"Yah, you already have me," someone said. 

They all looked up and saw Seungcheol standing beside their table. Behind him, stood the rest of his group of fellow alpha and beta friends. In other words, Soonyoung was there too. 

Jeonghan ignored his mate and looked at their CEO. "Soonyoung, I heard that you went on a blind date too, last night!"

"Too?" Mingyu questioned. "Who else?"

"Oh! Our Jihoonie," Jeonghan replied. "He said..."

"Jeonghan hyung, no! You don't have to tell them..."

"... the alpha he met was really good to him. And most importantly, he's rich. He's a CEO of a big company."

Jihoon caught Soonyoung's eyes and the older was smirking at him. He rubbed his face and sighed. _I'm so dead, tonight._

Jihoon looked at himself in the mirror and nodded his head. Of course, a black dress shirt and a pair of black pants with a touch of eyeliner on his eyes is the best look for a dinner date. 

Just then, his phone rang and without looking at it, he knew who it was. He checked himself one last time before reaching for his phone on the bed and answers the call. 

_"Darling, it's already 6:30. Where are you?"_ Soonyoung questioned once the call is connected. 

Jihoon blushed at the pet name. Darling sounds really intimate and he hates to admit it, but his omega wolf loves it. 

He cleared his throat before saying, "I'm on my way out."

Soonyoung hummed. _"Alright. Since you answers me sweetly, I'll let you off the hook. But, no more next time. Always be punctual."_

"Yes, sir... err, I mean, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung chuckled. _"You're cute. Come here quickly, I wanna see you."_

Jihoon's heart skipped a beat. He gave the alpha a simple 'ok' before ending the call. He grabbed his coatand put them on. He placed his wallet and phone inside the pocket then went downstairs towards the front door. 

Upon stepping out, he suddenly became breathless when he saw Soonyoung. The guy was leaning on his car with his hands tucked inside his dress pants. The first two buttons of his dress shirt left open, revealing a bit of his chest. The sleeves were rolled up, showing off his strong arms. His hair was styled up, his bangs brushed to the side, showing off his beautiful forehead. And to top it off, he was wearing a shade. A goddamn shade and he looks so fucking sexy like that. 

Soonyoung cleared his throat, a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "I know I am handsome and you just want to stare at me all night long, but baby, we really have to go now."

Jihoon blinked and looked away, brushing his nose in embarrassment. He turned around to lock the door behind him before making his way over the alpha. 

Soonyoung pushed himself off the car then went around and opened the door to the passenger's seat for the omega. He offered him his killer smile while motioning Jihoom to get inside. 

The omega gave him a small, shy smile in return before hopping inside the passeger's seat. He breathed a sigh of relief when Soonyoung's lingering scent inside the car filled his every system. He may not look like it, but he actually loved Soonyoung's woody and musky scent. It reminded him of the forest, the nature. It's quite comforting and relaxing. The scent somehow made him feels like he was back at home. 

Soonyoung slipped into the driver's seat then looked at him with fondness in his eyes. "Shall we go now?" he asked. 

Jihoon smiled. "Sure."

"You look pretty tonight," Soonyoung said as they took their seats. 

Jihoon smiled. "Thanks. Uh, you look handsome tonight," he said in return. 

The alpha grinned. "I know. From the way you've been staring at me since you came out of the house to now, I know I look good."

"You're so confident."

"Confident is the key to success," Soonyoung replied then looked at the menu. "Anything you want to eat? Just order what you want. I'll pay them all for you."

"You make it sounds like I'm only here for your money," Jihoon whispered. 

Soonyoung smirked. "Well, isn't that true?" he teased. 

Jihoon's eyes widened. "Yah, I'm not a gold-digger. I'm not Jeonghan hyung," he said, blushing. 

"You should blush more," Soonyoung said, eyes fixed on Jihoon's face with a smile adorned his face. "You looked so pretty with the red on your cheeks."

Jihoon bit his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling. He looked up at Soonyoung and says, "Can you please, stop flirting for like, one second?"

"Nope. I won't stop," Soonyoung replied. "I mean, why should I stop if it will make you smile so happily. Your happiness is my main priority."

The omega placed his hands on his cheeks. "Oh my god, this guy..." 

Soonyoung chuckled. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. You almost look like you're about to blow up any minute now."

"Yes, please."

Soonyoung laughed, shaking his head. "Anyway, have you chosen what you want to eat? Can I call the waiter now?" he asked. 

Jihoon hummed. "Yeah, sure."

The younger looked out the window to the city below them as the alpha ordered their food and drinks. The city of Seoul was lighted up by various colours, making it look so beautiful. 

"It's beautiful, right?" Soonyoung asked. 

"Hmm, it is," he replied, looking up to look at Soonyoung. "It's really beautiful. I love it here."

Soonyoung smiled. "That's great."

Jihoon looked back out at the city and enjoyed the view. He really love this whole mood. It makes him comfortable. 

"Jihoon."

He hummed then looked at Soonyoung. "Yes?"

"Give me your hand," the older said. "Your right hand."

Jihoon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion because why would Soonyoung asked for his hand? Nonetheless, he placed his right hand on the table. His heart skipped a beat when Soonyoung hold his hand and smiled at him. He watched as Soonyoung slid the silver bracelet over his right hand to settle at his wrist. 

Soonyoung bring his hand up and kissed them. "Thank you for going out with me tonight."

Jihoon's cheeks heated up and his heart beats fast inside his chest. "You're... welcome."

_What is this feeling?_


	3. Movie Night

"Wow, Jihoon hyung, your bracelet is pretty. Did you buy it?" Seokmin questioned when his gaze fell onto the silver bracelet on Jihoon's right wrist. 

Jihoon looked down at the bracelet and his heart skipped a beat when he recalled back the way Soonyoung held his hand last night. 

Seungkwan snapped his fingers in front of Jihoon's face. "Earth to Jihoon hyung," he called. "Are you okay? Your face is red."

Jihoon blinked. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine," he stuttered. He cleared his throat then says, "No, I didn't buy it. Someone gave it to me," he said. 

"Oh? Was it the same alpha? The CEO guy?" Joshua asked. 

Before Jihoon could answer, his phone rang. He take a look at the caller's id before excusing himself. He went out of the restaurant then answers the call. 

_"Took you long enough, sweetheart,"_ Soonyoung said. 

Jihoon became flustered and unconsciously stumbled on his words. "I, uh, sorry, sir, I mean, sir."

Soonyoung chuckled. _"Are you blushing, sweetheart?"_

"Yes, no! I mean, yes! Eh, no!" Jihoon slapped his forehead and sighed. "Forget it. Why are you calling me? Do you need me at the office now?" he asked. 

_"Nope. I just wanna hear your lovely voice. Is that a wrong thing to do?"_

"I told you to stop flirting with me," Jihoon said quietly. He could feel the heat rushed up his neck to his cheeks. 

Soonyoung laughed. _"Okay, okay, I'll stop for now. Anyway, where are you? I mean, I know it's lunch hour now and you're out to eat with your friends. But, which restaurant are you guys at?"_

"Why are you asking?" Jihoon asked. 

_"Because I wanna see your face."_

"Soonyoung!" 

Soonyoung chuckled. _"Haha, sorry, sorry. I just can't help it. You're just too cute."_

Jihoon sighed. He looked at the restaurant's name written on the door. "Seoul Garden."

_"Cool."_

"So, why did you asked?" 

_"Because I wanna make sure that I really saw an angel standing in front of the restaurant,"_ Soonyoung said. 

Jihoon's eyebrows furrowed. He looked around him, but he couldn't see Soonyoung. Not at all. 

_"Aww, looking for me, baby?"_

"Where are you?" 

_"There's a restaurant across from you. Look up,"_ Soonyoung told him. 

He did as he was told. He looked towards the fancy restaurant in front of him then moved his gaze upwards. There, he saw Soonyoung standing by the glass window, looking down at him. 

_"Well, hello, there."_

Jihoon's face turned redder when the guy wave at him. He shook his head and chuckled. "You're so unbelievable..."

"Jihoonie, the CEO wants to see you. He's inside his office, by the way," Jun said before walking away towards the CMO's office — Seungcheol's office. 

Jihoon sighed. _What now?_ he thought before getting up and made his way towards Soonyoung's room. Like usual, he knocked and only went inside when he was given the permission to. 

"Sir, you called me?" he asked. 

Soonyoung looked up and nodded. "Ah, Jihoon. Um, you know the meeting with the executives from W Marketing? Can you reschedule it? They told me that they have something important to do tomorrow. So, they have to cancel it."

Jihoon nodded his head. "Sure. What day and time?" 

"When am I free?" Soonyoung asked back. 

Jihoon looked down at the ipad in his hands. "You're free on next Monday and Thursday," he replied. 

"Then, I'll have the meeting on next Thursday," he said. 

"Alright, sir. Anything else?" 

"You're gorgeous."

"Huh?"

"You can go now," Soonyoung said then went back to his work. 

Jihoon excused himself and went back to his desk. He placed the ipad on the table, his eyebrows furrowed. He looked back at Soonyoung's office. "What was that?" 

Jihoon had just finished taking his bath when the doorbell rang. He quickly put on his favourite oversized shirt and since he wasn't a fan of wearing pants at home, he simply put on his boxer then went downstairs towards the front door. 

"Hey, woah, some pretty legs you got there," Soonyoung stated as his gaze fell onto Jihoon's bare legs. "Are you not wearing any boxer?"

"Yah, my eyes are up here," he said, snapping his fingers in front of the older's face. "And I did wear my boxer, thank you very much," he added. 

Soonyoung nodded. "Your shirt is too big that it covered your boxer. I seriously thought you wore nothing underneath."

"Can we not talk about whether or not I am wearing a boxer right now?" 

The CEO chuckled and nodded his head. "Fine, fine. Anyway, are you not going to invite me inside?" he asked then hold up two Starbucks paper bags. "I've bought some cakes and drinks. How about we watch some movies while eating these?" 

Jihoon arched an eyebrow at the older and chuckled. "You really made yourself at home, huh?" he whispered underneath his breath then opened the door wide. "Come on in. Just sit in the living room, let me go and put on my pants."

Soonyoung closed the door behind him then looked at Jihoon. "Why? You don't have to. I seriously don't mind. If you're comfortable like that, just let it be."

"Are you sure? How about you? Won't you be uncomfortable later?" 

"Why would I?" Soonyoung asked. 

"I don't know..." He shrugged. "I mean, you're an alpha and I'm an omega..."

"So what?" 

"Something might happen later," Jihoon said quietly. 

Soonyoung placed the bags on the coffee table then carefully, he placed his hands on Jihoon's shoulder. "Jihoon," he called. "Beautiful, look at me."

Jihoon slowly looked up at the CEO and his heart skipped a beat when their gazes locked. Soonyoung's gaze on him was so soft and sweet, it melt his heart. 

Soonyoung smiled. "If you're afraid something might happen, I can leave now. Just say the word and I'll go."

The omega sighed. "No. Stay."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes," he replied. Jihoon looked up at the alpha and says, "Just, let me put on my pants."

Soonyoung chuckled. "Fine. Whatever you want, baby."

Jihoon smiled. "Wait here," he said then rushed upstairs towards his room. 

He came back downstairs a few seconds later with a fluffy blanket and two pillows in his arms. He placed it down onto the couch then settles himself beside the alpha. 

Soonyoung grabbed the remote control then leaned back on the couch. "Ready? Shall we start now?" 

Jihoon looked at the two drinks on the table. "Which one is mine?" 

"The strawberry latte," Soonyoung replied. "Unless, you want the caramel frappucino?" 

"I'll take the strawberry latte," he said and took a sip of the said drink. "Hmm, it's good. I like it."

"Glad that you like it," the older said and took a sip of his own drink. "This one's good too. Wanna have a taste?" he asked, offering his drink to Jihoon. 

Jihoon took a small sip of the drink and hummed. "Yeah, it's good."

Soonyoung took out two boxes of cakes from the other paper bag and opened them. "This one's blueberry chocolate cake and this one's strawberry cheesecake."

The younger chuckled. "You sure love strawberry."

"Yes," Soonyoung admitted. "And that's why, I like you."

"Yeah?" Jihoon looked at the alpha. "But, I have lavender scent, not strawberry."

Soonyoung hummed. "You're right," he agreed. "But, you're just as sweet as strawberry. That's why I like you," he said then winked. 

Jihoon covered his face with his hands. "Ah, seriously, stop making me shy," he whined. 

Soonyoung laughed then pulled Jihoon's hands away. "Don't cover your face. I like it why you're blushing."

"Ah, seriously, this guy," he muttered. "Just... play the movie already," he said then took a big bite of the strawberry cheesecake. 

Soonyoun giggled. "Cute."

"Soonyoung!" 

"Okay, okay, I'll stop now," the other said then pressed start on the remote control. He took the fluffy blanket and wrapped it around Jihoon then pulled him closer to him. "Comfy?" 

Jihoon buried his face into the blanket and nodded his head. 

"Lift up your head," Soonyoung said. "The movie's starting."

The omega did as he was told and thankfully, Soonyoung had stop teasing him. 

He relaxed his body and even snuggled close to the alpha, purring when Soonyoung's woody scent wrapped around him like a blanket. 

"Are you purring?" Soonyoung asked. 

"Shut up."

He expected Soonyoung to say something, but he was surprise when he heard the low rumble in Soonyoung's chest. _He fucking purred back!_ he thought. There's a small smile tugged at his lips when Soonyoung pulled him even more closer. 

_Maybe, just maybe, this isn't so bad._

"It's late," Jihoon said as he checked the time on his phone. He looked up at the older. "Do you wanna stay the night? You can use the guest room."

"Are you fine with that?" Soonyoung asked back. "If you're okay with me staying tonight, I'm okay too. Making you comfortable is my priority."

Jihoon hummed. "I'm fine. Then, stay the night."

Soonyoung smiled. "Okay."

"Do you, um, wanna take a shower?" Jihoon asked. "I have big shirts and pants. I'm sure you can fit them and I'm sure too that you won't feel comfortable sleeping in those suits."

Soonyoung nodded his head. "Whatever you say, princess."

"I'm serious, Soonyoung."

"I told you, I'm fine with anything as long as you're comfortable," he said. "I don't really mind sleeping in this dress shirt and pants, though. I've slept in them for countless of times before."

Jihoon sighed. "The bathroom is upstairs, at the end of the hallway. I'll place the clothes on the bed later."

"Towel?" 

"There's a clean towel in the bathroom. You can use them."

"Alright," he said and walked away. Then, suddenly he stopped. "Oh, you can join me if you want. Maybe we can have a shower sex?"

Jihoon grabbed the pillow then threw it at Soonyoung. His face was red from embarrassment. "Just... just go!"

Soonyoung cackled before going upstairs. 

Jihoon sighed. "God, that guy is testing my patience..."

"Soonyoung, I'm going inside my room now. If you need anything, just call me," he said. 

Soonyoung nodded his head. "Alright."

"Okay."

Jihoon turned on his heels, about to walk away but Soonyoung stopped him. 

"Uh, Jihoon?" he called and the omega looked back at him. "Don't forget to lock your door."

Jihoon's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"Just lock your door," he repeated. "Something might happen later. Who knows? Maybe you'll get into your heat in the middle of the night or I suddenly went into ruts... I don't want to make you uncomfortable. So, please, lock your door and I'll lock mine."

Jihoon smiled at what the alpha said. He nodded his head. "Alright."

Soonyoung smiled too. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night, Soonyoung."

He went back to his room, closed the door and locked it just like Soonyoung ordered him to. He laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He suddenly smiled, his hand moved up to his chest where his heart is. 

_Fuck, I think I'm falling in love._


	4. Kiss

Jihoon was watching the kids playing basketball with the adults when he felt a presence beside him. He looked at his side and he was surprise to see Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung looked at him and smiled. "Woah, hello, there," he said, waving his hand. 

"What are you doing here?" Jihoon questioned. 

"Uh, jogging? What else?" Soonyoung then arched an eyebrow at Jihoon and asks, "What about you? What are you doing here? Are you spying on me?" 

Jihoon looked away and rolled his eyes. He turned back to face the alpha. "I'm sorry, sir, but why would I spy on you?" 

"Because you misses me?" Soonyoung responded, a sly smirk playing across full, pink lips. 

"In your dream," Jihoon said in return. 

Soonyoung laughed. "You're funny," he said. "So different than the Lee Jihoon I met everyday at the company. That Lee Jihoon is more reserved, more professional. It's so hard to talk casually with him when we're at the company."

Jihoon scoffed. "Should I remind you that you are just the same?"

"No need because I am well aware of my personalities both at work and outside work," Soonyoung replied. "Anyway, there's a cafe nearby. Let's have some drinks and cakes while we talk."

Jihoon looked at the older. "Are you paying?" 

Soonyoung got up and offered his right hand to Jihoon. "Sure. Anything for my sweetheart."

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Stop," he said, taking Soonyoung's hand in his and locked their fingers together. 

"You're so cute."

"Oh, shut up, will you?" 

"What do you want?" Soonyoung asked, looking at him. "Just order whatever you want. You don't have to worry about the price. I'll pay them all for you."

Jihoon eyed the older. "What are you? My sugar daddy?" he whispered, but Soonyoung managed to hear him. 

Soonyoung chuckled and his voice dropped an octave lower when he says, "I can be your sugar daddy if you want, baby."

The omega's face flushed red. He lightly punched Soonyoung's chest and moved a step away from the alpha. 

The older laughed then tugged on his hand, pulling him closer. "Come on, what do you want?" 

Jihoon raked his gaze over the menu on the board. "Strawberry Soda and that chocolate roll," he said, pointing at the said chocolate role in the glass display beside the cashier counter. 

Soonyoung nodded. "One Strawberry Soda, one Iced Latte and one of that," he ordered. 

"Anything else, sir?" 

Soonyoung looked at him. "Want more?" he questioned. 

Jihoon simply shook his head. "No."

The alpha turned back to the cashier. "No, that's all."

"Soonyoung, I'll go and find a place for us to sit," he said, squeezing the taller's strong arm. 

Soonyoung hummed and Jihoon left to look around the cafe. He saw an empty seats at the far end and immediately made his way over. 

He took a seat and not long after that, Soonyoung came, carrying a tray of their orders. He placed the tray down onto the table and gave Jihoon his drink and chocolate roll. 

Jihoon took a big bite of the said chocolate roll and hummed. 

The alpha looked at him. "Delicious?" 

"Hmm." He nodded his head then offered his chocolate roll at Soonyoung. "It's really good. Have some."

Soonyoung looked at the dessert than looked back at Jihoon. He then smirked. "Feed me."

Jihoon choked on his drink. He blinked, looking at the older. "What?" 

"I said, feed me."

"Are you out of your mind? What if people see us?" Jihoon said. 

Soonyoung shrugged. "Then, let them be."

"What if..."

The alpha sighed. "Ji, stop worrying about what others gonna think of us. Just let them be. They can think whatever they want to think. Don't pay them too much attention. Just... be yourself. I like you more when you're all confident and blunt."

Jihoon's heart skipped a beat. He looked up and thought, _did he just said he like me? Or did I hear him wrong?_

Soonyoung arched an eyebrow at him. "What? Why are you looking at me? Are you still worrying..."

"Soonyoung, did you just confessed to me?" 

"What?" His mind then went back to his talk before and his heart beat fast when he realised that he indeed just accidentally confessed to Jihoon. His cheeks and ears all turned red at that realisation. "Uh..."

"W-why are you blushing? You're making me blush too," the omega said, his face slowly turning hotter each seconds passed. He pressed his hands on both his cheeks. "Yah, Kwon Soonyoung, say something..."

Soonyoung covered his face with his hands and if not for the shy he's feeling right now, Jihoon might actually find the acts cute because it's just so rare to see an alpha all shy and awkward. 

"Soon..."

The taller suddenly got up from his seat. "I-I'm just gonna go and use the washroom for a moment," he said and left without waiting for Jihoon's reply. 

Jihoon rubbed his ears and shook his head. "Ah, what's wrong with me..."

"We're here..." Soonyoung announced as he parked his car in front of Jihoon's house.

Jihoon quietly unfastened his seatbelt and turned to look at the older. "Um, thanks. I guess, see you later?"

"Hmm, take care and goodnight."

The younger gave him a small smile and a small wave. "Yeah, you too. Goodnight, Soonyoung," he said then got off the car.

As he made his way up the stairs towards the door, he heard the other came out of the car. He stopped walking and turned around, a questioning look written all over his face. He arched an eyebrow when he saw the alpha walking up to him. 

"Soon?" 

"Jihoon," Soonyoung called as soon as he stood right in front of Jihoon. He looked straight into the younger's eyes then his gaze went down to his soft, pink lips. He unconsciously licked his own, making Jihoon's eyes widened. 

Jihoon took a small step back and looked up at the taller. "Soon... mph—!" 

Soonyoung kissed him. 

Jihoon wasn't sure how long they've been kissing, but the moment Soonyoung pulled away, only then did he took notice of the hands on his waist, his arms wrapping around the alpha's neck and the fact that he had fucking closed his eyes throughout the whole damn process. 

He suddenly felt like killing himself. _Maybe I could jump off the cliff later? Is there a cliff nearby though?_ he thought. 

"Sweetdreams," Soonyoung whispered then walked back to his car. 

Jihoon blinked. "What was that?"

He slammed the door shut behind him and practically threw himself onto his bed. He sighed. He brought his hand up and touch his lips. 

"I want to kiss him again..." he mumbled. His face turned red when he realised what he was saying. He shook his head. "What the fuck am I thinking?" 

Jihoon stared up at the ceiling and heaved another sigh. He looked to his side and caressed the empty spot on his bed. As he did so, he thought, _I want him here, next to me._

His eyes widened and he shuts his eyes tight. "Fucking Lee Jihoon, what the hell are you thinking?" He sat up and vigorously shook his head. "This is not good. Not good at all. I need to take a cold bath and snap out of it..."

His phone buzzes and Jihoon was fast to check on it, silently hoping that it's a text from Soonyoung. 

And he was right. 

> **soonyoung**
> 
> _I wasn't joking when I said I like you._

He tossed his phone to the side and lay back on his bed, groaning. "Kwon Soonyoung, you bastard!"


End file.
